TFN 005
7:13:48 PM Caleb: So Previously you got Carl a working voice box and were able to get more information from them. You went to the festival and then got sidetracked and ended up entering a door to the Undercity of Bore. 7:14:38 PM Caleb: The only light comes from the open doorway behind you. you see what looks like a stairwell that only goes down and no sign how far it goes. 7:15:30 PM Arakas: "Ok, I can see in the dark and Dorid can, so you metal boys should stay close to us." 7:16:08 PM *** Dorid nods! *** 7:16:32 PM *** Arakas will try and go down all stealthy like. *** 7:17:14 PM Caleb: ((everyone who is being stealthy roll for it)) 7:17:42 PM Arakas: ((18)) 7:21:08 PM Dorid: ((9.)) 7:23:40 PM Caleb: Even with darkvision there is a fair amount of clutter and small creatures running around this stairwell. as you make your way down about five minutes you begin to see very dim light emanating further down. 7:23:50 PM Loom: ((13)) 7:24:02 PM Arakas: "...that's interesting." 7:24:19 PM *** Dorid whispers, "you see it too! Excellent! This is all so exciting!" *** 7:25:24 PM | Edited 7:25:33 PM Arakas: "Ok, Dorid, we're going to try whispering from here on out. Ok?" 7:26:15 PM *** Dorid was! *** 7:26:16 PM Caleb: As you get further down you see the light seems to be coming from windows in the stairwell. 7:26:23 PM *** Dorid answers, whispering, "Yes!" *** 7:27:26 PM Arakas: "...windows emitting light...below ground?" 7:27:30 PM Arakas: "...strange." 7:28:30 PM Loom: … lanterns are a thing. 7:29:05 PM *** Arakas tries to peer into one of the windows. *** 7:29:40 PM Caleb: give me a perception check at disadvantage. 7:30:54 PM Arakas: ((Aw man. 8)) 7:33:53 PM Arakas: "...I don't think they are lanterns. ...I think we're about to enter some kind of cave." 7:34:04 PM Arakas: "...kinda looks like there's glowing...moss or something." 7:35:48 PM *** Dorid peers into the window too! *** 7:36:05 PM Dorid: ((5. Oh dear.)) 7:36:16 PM *** Loom will as well. *** 7:36:34 PM Loom: ((13)) 7:43:01 PM *** Dorid whispers, "I don't see anything!" *** 7:43:02 PM Loom: Some kind of natural phosphoressence. Looks like a mine. 7:43:36 PM Arakas: "Good hiding place...or a good place to set-up an ambush." 7:44:42 PM Loom: There's definitely something moving around in there. 7:45:42 PM Caleb: you go for another 15 minutes or so and reach the bottom of the staircase, there is a door. 7:46:18 PM Dorid: A door! 7:46:22 PM Arakas: "...that was a fucking giant staircase. Ok...traps and locks, let's see what we've got." 7:46:38 PM *** Arakas will check for traps and locks on the door. *** 7:46:57 PM Arakas: ((17 investigation, if it makes a difference)) 7:48:55 PM Dorid: I seem to have trouble breathing! 7:49:08 PM *** Dorid is whispering, but she is also huffing and puffing a bit after all those stairs. *** 7:50:49 PM Caleb: ((the door has no traps or locks the door however seems to have a lot of resisitance and springs on the hinges, you suspect it will be hard to open and might close immediately after opening. )) 7:51:40 PM Arakas: "...I think this is gonna be a one way situation here. You guys ready?" 7:52:24 PM Dorid: Yes! I think. How do I tell? 7:53:00 PM *** Loom nods, and looks at Carl. Does Carl seem like he was built for durability and to be long lasting? Or does he seem like he was built with a short lifespan in mind? *** 7:54:16 PM *** Arakas turns to Dorid. "It was really more of a formality, me asking. Although, Dorid, if you could check with Carl, make sure he's on board." *** 7:55:35 PM Loom: I don't think Carl was built to last very long. Someone wanted cheap, weak labor. 7:56:33 PM Dorid: Carl, can you fight with reasonable assurance of your safety? I wouldn't want you to get hurt! 7:57:47 PM Caleb: Carl: Will follow orders until incapable. 7:58:32 PM Dorid: I think you'd better keep out of the fight, Carl! I would hate for you to get hurt. 7:59:01 PM Arakas: "Alright, if we're all on board, I'm gonna need some help with this door. It's a bit heavy." 7:59:27 PM *** Dorid tries pushing on the door! *** 8:00:29 PM Arakas: "Other way." 8:00:37 PM *** Arakas comes over and helps her pull. *** 8:01:41 PM Caleb: ok Dorid roll strength with advantage. 8:02:56 PM Dorid: ((14!)) 8:03:06 PM *** Dorid pushes with all her might! Then pulls. *** 8:03:34 PM | Edited 8:04:09 PM Caleb: the door moves a couple inches. 8:03:53 PM *** Loom comes over and gives it a try. *** 8:04:22 PM Loom: ((12)) 8:05:20 PM Caleb: Loom gets it about halfway open then Carl seeing you all pulling at the door pulls and slams it all the way open. 8:07:15 PM Caleb: Outside is a huge cavern you see many other long structures that look like the stairway you came down leading up to a ceiling probably 700 feet or so up that looks way to smooth to be natural. 8:07:49 PM Caleb: You see evidence of a rundown city around you and elements of mining done in the past in the distance. 8:08:27 PM Arakas: "...well...that's certainly something." 8:08:33 PM Dorid: Wow! 8:09:37 PM Caleb: This cave looks like it stretches under the main portion of the city you see other caves leading off, you see no creatures immediately upon the door opening. 8:10:28 PM Arakas: "...thank you, Carl." 8:10:50 PM *** Arakas looks for signs of the cloaked figure we were chasing. *** 8:11:18 PM Caleb: perception check 8:11:34 PM Arakas: ((12)) 8:11:48 PM *** Dorid smiles at Carl. *** 8:12:52 PM Caleb: Arakas you see a cloaked figure about 30 feet away slumped over not moving. 8:13:07 PM *** Arakas will approach, slowly. *** 8:14:11 PM Caleb: the figure doesnt move 8:14:39 PM *** Arakas will investigate the body. *** 8:14:52 PM *** Dorid just trots along after him. *** 8:16:11 PM Caleb: investigation Arakas 8:16:38 PM Arakas: ((15, I'm hitting a lucky streak, tonight)) 8:17:29 PM Caleb: under the cloak is a ragged looking young human male dressed in tattered clothes looks like he was a farmhand maybe. 8:18:11 PM Dorid: Are you all right? 8:18:36 PM Arakas: "I really don't think he is, Dorid." 8:18:39 PM *** Arakas pokes his face *** 8:19:27 PM Caleb: The body jerks unnaturally into a contorted sitting position. 8:20:14 PM Caleb: the jaw doesnt move and the eyes stay unfocused but a voice emanates. it is dry and dusty. 8:20:17 PM *** Dorid jumps. *** 8:20:34 PM Loom: … I am not a good judge of these things, but is that unsettling for you two? 8:20:44 PM Caleb: body: So you followed me this far, maybe you can help, we should meet face to face. 8:20:45 PM Arakas: "Very." 8:20:59 PM Arakas: "...interesting." 8:21:17 PM Arakas: "...who are you?" 8:21:46 PM Dorid: Dorid! Who are you? 8:23:56 PM Caleb: body: Both who you are looking for and not who you are looking for. as for a name Zuaosk. 8:24:58 PM Arakas: "Zuaosk. Well, it's unique. And where, exactly, would you like this face-to-face meeting to take place?" 8:26:59 PM Caleb: Body: not far this body will lead you, as long as you make no aggressive moves... I promise... safe passage.. 8:27:10 PM Dorid: Are you just using his body? Did you ask first? 8:27:35 PM Caleb: the body contorts again and sets up in a more normal fashion and begins walking. 8:28:45 PM Arakas: "Guess the conversation part is over." 8:28:48 PM *** Arakas follows *** 8:30:26 PM Caleb: Carl: that was voice of first ordergiver Dorid 8:30:34 PM Dorid: Do you even know how the body works? It's not supposed to bend that way. 8:30:47 PM Loom: I doubt he did, Dorid. 8:30:58 PM Dorid: Oh! Well, don't listen to the first ordergiver anymore, Carl. He doesn't seem very nice! 8:31:24 PM Arakas: "...Carl, if it comes down to a choice between the first ordergiver and Dorid...what will happen?" 8:33:09 PM Caleb: Carl: Unknown. 8:33:32 PM Arakas: "...right...good to know." 8:35:15 PM Caleb: You are lead into a tunnel that has various constructs at the entrance. All sorts of golems and scarecrows, but they all look to be in various stages of falling apartor there is no light in their eyes anymore. 8:35:52 PM *** Loom looks at them, frowning but with an appraising eye. *** 8:36:43 PM Dorid: Disturbing! 8:37:24 PM Caleb: you enter the tunnel and you see a well lit smaller cave at the end. 8:38:39 PM Arakas: "These tunnels must've taken months, maybe years to dig out. I wonder if this was a mining town, once." 8:39:21 PM Caleb: Zuoaosk: It was the surface dwellers had a mining town here a century ago. 8:39:21 PM Dorid: Probably! 8:39:40 PM Caleb: the voice comes from the cave not the figure guiding you. 8:39:45 PM Loom: The town is named Bore. 8:40:42 PM Arakas: "...you're a fairly old being, aren't you Zuaosk?" 8:43:08 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: That is a complicated question, lets go with yes. 8:44:41 PM *** Dorid mostly just watches him suspiciously! *** 8:45:07 PM Caleb: (( you are not in sight of who is talking yet you are still outside the cave.)) 8:45:25 PM Loom: ((I think she was looking at the zombie.)) 8:45:59 PM Caleb: your guide has collapsed to the side of the cave. 8:46:44 PM Arakas: "...well, it's rude to linger on someone's doorstep. Let's see if he's heard the good word." 8:46:49 PM *** Arakas enters. *** 8:47:27 PM Dorid: Wait, is that body dead? 8:47:39 PM Arakas: "...yes. Was that not clear?" 8:47:41 PM Loom: I believe it has been since we met it, yes. 8:50:08 PM | Edited 8:50:19 PM Dorid: Oh. All right. 8:51:15 PM Caleb: As you enter you see a rather medium sized cave with a small pool in a far corner and other than that it is a full fledged wizard/enchanting lab with books scattered around in the center is a robed figure humanoid except for the greenish-grey skin and the tentacles in place of a visible mouth. 8:51:47 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: I thought to use an illusion to make this conversation more palatable for you. 8:52:01 PM Arakas: "............y...you're..." 8:52:19 PM Dorid: Hello! 8:52:25 PM *** Dorid waves cheerfully. *** 8:53:15 PM Caleb: Zuaosk waves back " thats a much better reaction than I was expecting." 8:53:43 PM Arakas: "She's a very positive person." 8:54:59 PM Dorid: Why would I want to be sad? 8:55:13 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: indeed. 8:55:15 PM *** Dorid inspects the books. *** 8:55:27 PM Loom: …. you're an illithid, aren't you? 8:55:36 PM Arakas: "Don't get too close, Dorid!" 8:56:14 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: I was an illithid many... centuries ago now. 8:56:33 PM Arakas: "...what are you now?" 8:57:35 PM Dorid: Oh, all right. 8:57:38 PM *** Dorid backs up a bit. *** 8:58:20 PM *** Dorid does sound a bit puzzled, though. *** 8:58:22 PM Dorid: Why? 8:58:30 PM Loom: I am... unaware of the typical illthid lifespan. 8:59:15 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: lets say i found a way to avoid the void that normally faces an outcast illithid. 8:59:35 PM Arakas: "Illithid eat brains, Dorid." 9:00:50 PM Dorid: Oh? That's... nice? 9:00:53 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: I will show you and then tell you waht you must do to stop the surface attacks. 9:01:19 PM Dorid: I'm not hungry at the moment, though, if you'd planned to share? Thank you? 9:02:29 PM Caleb: Zuaosk makes a hand motion and where theere was a healthy illithid is now a bone white figure still cloaked the tentacles are all curled up and in the empty eye sockets are very tiny cold blue specks. 9:02:35 PM Dorid: Oh, excellent! 9:03:29 PM Arakas: "...well now...that...that is definitely unique." 9:03:47 PM Dorid: Goodness, are you dead as well? If not perhaps you'd better see a healer! 9:04:23 PM Arakas: "...I am not sure I understand, though. Why the constructs? Why the attacks?" 9:05:02 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: I was forced by a SURFACE DWELLER. 9:05:18 PM Caleb: you hear real anger and disgust in the voice for the first time now. 9:05:40 PM Dorid: Oh! That's unfortunate. Who is it? Perhaps we might have a word with them? 9:06:53 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: I have been making the constructs as weak as I can, however the attacks will only stop if his leverage is taken away. 9:08:08 PM Dorid: Who is it? 9:08:20 PM Arakas: "...I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend hear, but you are a lich who is also a mind flayer. I...I am having a hard time imaging what anyone could do to make you do anything." 9:08:40 PM Loom: What leverage could someone have on you. 9:08:47 PM Loom: ….. wait. Lich? 9:10:02 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: not quite a lich, And he stole a small item that means I cant move against him while he has it. 9:10:41 PM Dorid: Maybe we could get it back for you! 9:10:52 PM Arakas: "...intriguing." 9:12:18 PM Arakas: "...I believe Dorid was asking for a name." 9:13:25 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: Lord Norwell is the name I know. 9:14:03 PM Dorid: Do you know where he lives and that sort of thing? What is the item? 9:14:36 PM Caleb: Zuaosk:the item is a siliver sphere with a laarge amethyst and emerald in it. 9:14:39 PM Loom: And do you know why he's forcing you to do this? 9:15:32 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: he doesnt discuss plans with 'lesser creatures' 9:15:49 PM Dorid: I say, that's rather rude, isn't it? 9:15:58 PM Dorid: You're sentient, after all. 9:16:37 PM Caleb: you all feel a growing cold and creeping sensation in the room. 9:16:47 PM Arakas: ((10 insight on this illichid, if that gets me any...insights)) 9:16:52 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: So do we have an accord? 9:18:07 PM Dorid: We'll get your sphere! Of course. 9:18:16 PM Dorid: Maybe we could steal it! 9:18:24 PM Dorid: Or ask for it, I suppose. 9:18:44 PM Arakas: "...question...what guarantee do we have that once we have your sphere you don't do something...untoward towards the other surface dwellers?" 9:19:51 PM Dorid: Why would he? Or she? 9:20:05 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: only that I have lived for centuries with only minor..inconvenbience to the surface before now. even before they built their city above the mine. 9:20:30 PM Arakas: "...well...that's not nothing." 9:21:42 PM Caleb: Zuaosk: you will be guided to the house. do not return without the item. 9:22:18 PM Caleb: Zuaosk heads over to the pool and vanishes 9:22:54 PM Arakas: "...right, very happy with this partnership. See you later." 9:23:04 PM Dorid: He or she seems nice! Let's get their sphere back. 9:23:13 PM Arakas: "Yes, we'll go get the sphere." 9:23:31 PM Arakas: "Oh, and we're taking Carl with us. I believe he might be of use." 9:23:37 PM Dorid: Of course! 9:23:47 PM *** Arakas turns and leaves. *** 9:24:11 PM *** Loom shrugs, and also leaves. *** 9:24:17 PM Caleb: your guide is standing up again when you head out. 9:24:44 PM Arakas: "I'm gonna name you Harold." 9:25:38 PM Loom: (Did we ever get a decent look at what the various shapes we saw through the windows were? 9:25:53 PM Caleb: you head out the tunnel back into the main cave you entered. 9:26:10 PM Dorid: Harold is a perfectly nice name. 9:26:32 PM Caleb: (( noone asked last time you were in the cave if you want give me perception checks now.)) 9:26:59 PM Arakas: ((13 on the shapes thing)) 9:27:22 PM Loom: ((17)) 9:29:49 PM Dorid: I suppose it's not really Harold, though, it's really Zuaosk. 9:30:14 PM Arakas: "Well, nobody's perfect." 9:30:37 PM Loom: … I wonder if all these beings are beholden to this Lord. 9:31:57 PM Arakas: "Dorid, in the future, maybe don't make promises on behalf of the group until you know what the rest of us think." 9:32:49 PM Dorid: I didn't promise! 9:32:54 PM Dorid: But it's good to help people! 9:33:17 PM Loom: The current city is built on top of this one. See the supports? 9:33:58 PM Arakas: "Yeah, I see some the remains of the old town too." 9:36:08 PM Dorid: I wonder what would happen if the supports failed. 9:36:12 PM Caleb: you walk for about two hours avoiding any creatures, you start to approach one of the larger supports like the stairwell you came down in. 9:36:43 PM | Edited 9:36:53 PM Arakas: "The cave would collapse and probably take the city above with it." 9:37:38 PM Caleb: Harold pulls on a rock and a door opens in the base of the support revealing another flight of stairs this one much cleaner. 9:38:09 PM Arakas: "Oh good, more stairs." 9:38:34 PM Loom: Did you think wed go down stairs to get back up? At least it's not a ladder. 9:38:47 PM Dorid: Stairs! How novel. 9:39:00 PM Arakas: "I was hoping for one of those floating disk things, frankly." 9:39:04 PM Caleb: harold slumps over inactive again. 9:39:37 PM *** Arakas starts heading up the stairs. *** 9:41:06 PM Caleb: It takes you about an hour or so but you make it up to the top. the door is open and a cloaked figure is waiting for you. 9:41:18 PM Arakas: "Gah!" 9:41:32 PM *** Dorid wheezes. *** 9:42:18 PM Caleb: when you reach the top they indicate a manor house and then head away from you. 9:43:11 PM Arakas: "Guess that's where our Lord Norwell lives." 9:43:36 PM Dorid: Right! Now we just have to look for the sphere. It's probably under a bed or in a closet. 9:44:11 PM Arakas: "...for the record, Dorid. When I said Zuaosk eats brains...I mean humanoid brains. Like ours." 9:44:52 PM Caleb: roll an arcana or history check for me everyone. 9:45:13 PM Arakas: ((13)) 9:45:21 PM Dorid: Oh? That's nice, but I'm still not hungry. 9:45:23 PM Loom: ((8.)) 9:45:46 PM Dorid: ((14!)) 9:45:59 PM Arakas: "Not what I mean." 9:46:10 PM Dorid: Oh! What do you mean? 9:46:40 PM Arakas: "I mean, I have great concern that he might eat our brains and some other people's once this job is complete." 9:46:47 PM Caleb: ((yeah you know illithids eat brains but none of you are sure what an undead illithid has to do to survive.)) 9:47:40 PM Dorid: Oh! ... why would he do that? 9:48:10 PM Loom: IT's what mind flayers do. 9:48:21 PM Loom: Sustenance, mostly. 9:48:33 PM Dorid: Oh. Well, we shall certainly not let him do that. Or her. 9:49:51 PM Arakas: "I'm working on that." 9:52:07 PM Caleb: (( It is currently around mid afternoon.)) 9:52:26 PM Arakas: "Meantime, I'm gonna see if we can scope out this mansion. Maybe get an idea how big an area we're dealing with." 9:52:49 PM Dorid: Oh, all right! 9:53:49 PM Caleb: Arakas roll me stealth 9:53:52 PM Loom: We should find out what we can about the Lord, as well. 9:54:07 PM Arakas: ((17)) 9:54:21 PM Caleb: ((roll investigation with advantage then.)) 9:55:35 PM Dorid: That's a good idea! 9:59:24 PM Arakas: ((Can we say Arakas suggests you guys go asking around while he goes off to inspect the manor...before he went off to inspect the manor?)) 9:59:32 PM Arakas: ((Unless, of course, you guys just do that)) 10:00:36 PM Caleb: (( Sure Dorid and Loom one of you roll me investigation with advantage)) 10:01:08 PM Dorid: ((25!)) 10:02:24 PM Loom: ((yeah, I have a 0.)) 10:04:31 PM Caleb: So asking around you find many tales of Lord Norwell, you do find out he is a half elf, noone knows how he got so rich but he hass been fairly high up in town for the past 5 years. 10:05:40 PM *** Dorid relays this to everybody. *** 10:05:43 PM Caleb: As to the rumours you hear of strange lights and screams, also many people entering and not leaving, also Lord Norwell is rarely seen exceot around the apitol and sometimes on the estate but he seems to spoend most of his time in the manor. 10:07:16 PM *** Dorid and that too! *** 10:17:03 PM Dorid: Now what? 10:17:26 PM Loom: I would like to see the captain we've had contact with. 10:19:48 PM *** Arakas comes back with a limp. "Well...that was not especially productive. ...hey Loom...sorry to bother but...got any healing?" *** 10:20:04 PM Dorid: What happened? Are you all right? 10:20:25 PM Arakas: "The guards aren't open to healthy political debate." 10:22:29 PM Arakas: "I got a bit of the outside, but nothing terribly useful. What we really need is to find us some servant's clothes." 10:22:41 PM Arakas: "Seems like they're the only ones who come in and out." 10:22:43 PM *** Loom will make a noise of letting air out of some external vents on his neck that sounds suspiciously like a sigh, and heals Arakas. *** 10:23:26 PM Dorid: ((Well what do you expect when you put on a MAGA hat?)) 10:23:40 PM Dorid: Are you going to lie again? 10:23:52 PM Arakas: "Most likely. And you're gonna help me." 10:24:04 PM Arakas: "Loom...you make metal bits...could you make uniforms?" 10:24:41 PM Loom: I'm not a tailor. I could make armor, but not cloth. And I'm going to go talk to the Captain we talked to already. 10:24:53 PM Loom: W've heard disconcerting things about this Lordling. 10:25:05 PM Dorid: That's a good idea! 10:25:11 PM Arakas: "It is a good idea." 10:26:23 PM Caleb: So you all start to head to the center of the city as twilight falls and that is where we will end for tonight.